Of Love and War
by generaleli
Summary: Takes place during and after FE10. Includes various hetro and a couple of yuri pairings. What drove me to write this fic is the lack of 'real' supports in FE10, thus we don't get to see any of the romance of older games. It's my first fic, so please R&R..
1. Chapter 1 Unspoken

-1Disclaimer: I don't own the characters…

Chapter 1. Unspoken

The room was nearly pitch black. The walls were quite bare, another than the single, small window, that had dark blinds drawn over it, drowning out all light that the lonely moon might have attempted to force into the dreary scene. The only break in the seemingly endless darkness was a head of bright, silver hair, that almost appeared to glow in the gloomy, smelly room in the old, rundown fortress. Micaiah's face was quite pale (even more so than usual) and her eyes had been closed tightly for hours. Though she appeared quite peaceful, she had gone too long in this unmoving state. She'd had several visitors throughout the night, including a quite nervous and worried Edward, but at the moment, the room appeared to be quite empty. However, upon further inspection, one might notice a young man, clad in green, sitting silently in the corner. He moved even less than the unconscious girl laying in bed.

Finally, the Silver Haired Maiden stirred. It was hardly a noticeable movement, however, it did not escape the keen eyes of her ever present guardian. He was at her side in less than a second, holding her hand. After several minuets, she opened her eyes, finally. Of course, the first thing she saw was Sothe's face, and she smiled when she saw it. However, when she took in her strange surroundings, she frowned in confusion. "Sothe…Where am I?" She asked, blushing as she realized that he was holding her hand.

"The fort…Pelleas's…" Sothe answered in the most soothing voice he could muster. She remembered the battle before, remembered using Sacrifice to save a severely wounded Edward. She remembered feeling weak, but she also remembered the battle. She remembered her meeting with Pelleas, the man who would save her country, and his strange companions…But everything after the meeting…she had no idea what happened. "You collapsed shortly after the meeting," Sothe answered her unspoken question. "You put far too much of your energy into that Sacrifice spell…I told you to be more careful with that thing…" Sothe added with a fatherly voice. "How long have I been out?" She asked tentatively. "Almost 6 hours…"

"Edward's worried, he things this was his fault. You should speak with him." Sothe advised. "I will…But for now…I'm just glad to have your company? Have you been here the whole time?"

"Yes."

"Heh, I should have know…And Sothe…uh-"

"You're welcome…"

---------

_-going well. Hope to see you soon._

_Sincerely Haar_

Jill, the pink haired wyvern rider finished reading the letter from her business partner, and best friend's letter. She hadn't seen him since She'd rejoined the Daein army. "Look at that…'Sincerely?' That's just…not fair…" Why couldn't it say 'Love Haar?' Signing a letter with love didn't even have to mean you were in love with the person it was addressed to! It was only polite! But she, the one who'd all but thrown herself at him for all these years got nothing but 'sincerely'?! She would have expected him to write 'love simply because it was shorter, and he could get back to his nap sooner…

These were the things going through the head of the young wyvern rider at the war conference, if that's what you could call it. Really, it was little more than a bunch of teenagers gathered around a table. Admittedly, she was fairly young for a soldier, but that's exactly why she was surprised by the age of this new army. The new leader, Micaiah couldn't be any older than Jill herself! Jill respected Micaiah well enough. She was smart, cunning, and had that strange power…but were these really the kind of people that would bring Daein back to power? Oh well, beggars can't be choosers. "Let's pack it up, and move out!" And Jill did just that.

---------

---------

_Author's note:_

_Well, that's the first chapter of my first fan fic! Please leave reviews! I'd like to continue, but don't want to if no one likes it._


	2. Chapter 2 The Mercenaries

-1_Author's notes:  
Awesome, thanks for the reviews! To answer a few questions asked in the reviews, the last chapter took place just after Mic and crew first met the prince. And yes, I do plan on featuring Edward, however, not during this chapter. And, unfortunately, he probably won't be a main character because he doesn't appear to have any really love interests…Too bad. I might just pair him with Fiona or something, just so that I can write about him more. :p  
_

----------

A loud metallic clash rang out in the dim light of the early morning as a long thin blade made contact with the huge, heavy weapon that belonged to Ike, the leader of the Greil Mercenaries. Ike jumped away from his opponent, breathing heavily. "Damn…You've gotten a hell of a lot better…" His opponent grinned. "Well, Boss, every since you took that job from Bastian, and we went into hiding, I haven't had anything to do but train…" Ike let out a short chuckle. "Like you'd be doing anything else if we were back home?" he asked wryly. "Hm…I guess you've got a point…" Mia said, before charging quickly at the muscular ranger.

Mia charged until she was within reach of Ike's sword, then she dropped to the ground, rolled to the side, and slashed upward at his leg. Ike, taken by surprise by the unusual attack, was barely able to get his heavy blade around to parry in time. He would have to end this quickly, if he let himself get winded, Mia would have no trouble breaking through his defenses, and with his huge weapon, he would surely get tired before she. He brought a powerful blow down toward Mia, but by the time his sword reached where she'd been laying, she'd already rolled back up to her feet. He swung another powerful, horizontal slash, and Mia was forced to parry. The power behind the blow disrupted Mia's defensive stance, leaving her vulnerable.

Ike took the opportunity to lunge forward with a quick stab at her body, and Mia was unable to block. Ike's blade tore into her flesh. And she fell, screaming. Ike gasped. He was used to dueling with Rhys' supervision, so that if either of them were hurt, the could simply be healed seconds later. In the heat of battle, he forgotten that they had no healer present this time. "Shit! Mia, are you alright?!" Mia was bleeding rather badly from her right side, just below her breasts. "Help…Boss…"

Ike scrambled to his pack that he'd left at the side of their 'arena' which was really just a clearing outside the campsite, and quickly removed a vulnerary and bandage. He sprinted back to his fallen companion. "I'm uh…gonna have to get your shirt out of the way…" Ike said, tentatively. "Just do it!" Mia groaned.

Mia raised her arms above her head, letting out a moan of pain as she did so. Ike took hold of the bottom of her shirt, and pulled upward. Whew, at least she was wearing a bra…thought it didn't leave much to the imagination. She'd grown a lot since the day he'd met her. She was so beautiful-Damn it! His friend was hurt and this was all he could think of?! What kind of asshole was he. "This might sting a little…" He applied a liberal amount of vulnerary to the cut. He then wrapped the bandage tightly around her body several times. "There…Uh…Mia, I'm sorry…"

"It's not your fault…I was too slow…Damn it! I thought I was getting better, but you took me out like it was nothing!" Ike found it strange that she was more worried about losing a training duel, than the huge wound, that probably hurt like hell. "You are better. Hell of a lot better. Mia, I've fought a lot of people in my days, and you're easily the best I've ever faced!" Ike assured her. "What about the Black Knight…" Mia reminded him. "Well, there is him…but, honestly, he's even better than I am, you can't be upset that you're not as good as him…" Ike said. "Yeah…Well, one day I'll be able to beat him, and you to, Boss." She smiled despite the pain.

----------

Mist had been out picking flowers early in the morning, if for no other reason that because it reminded her of the days back home at the base, when she'd watched Ike, and her father training. And now, with Ike and Mia practicing a similar tradition, the nostalgia was only stronger. This was what drove Mist to check in on Ike and Mia's duel. Of course, the blood was what drove her back into her room to get her staff.

"Ashera, Ike! What did you do?" Mist asked as she came back to the place where Mia was still laying. "Uh…I forgot that…there was no one here to help…" Mist sighed and healed Mia. "There you better?" she asked sweetly. "Yeah, thanks…" Mia struggled to her feet. "Hey, easy, you're still probably a little weak from the blood loss. Ike! Carry her to her tent!" Mist commanded. "Right…"

----------

"You really should be nicer to the woman you love…" Mist observed, after Ike had returned from Mia's tent. "The what?" Ike asked, rather surprised. "Don't act stupid, Ike…" Mist sighed. "I'm not acting!" Mist giggled, and only giggled more when she realized that Ike wasn't joking. "Well, you can lie to me, Ike, it doesn't really matter. But maybe you should let _her_ know, eventually…" And with that, Mist took her leave, leaving Ike with his thoughts.

----------

Mist sighed as she answered yet another question about what had happened to Mia. Due to the fact that Ike had locked himself in his tent to think, everyone had to come to Mist to find out what happened. And now, after every one had asked about it at least twice, it had become rather annoying to tell the whole story, yet again.

"Bah, I don't see why it's such a big deal," Boyd grumbled. "It's good to take a hit every once in a while. Its part of our job, and we should get used to it." He crossed his arms and nodded. "Boyd…" Mist sighed yet again. "I can't even count the number of times I've had to haul your ass off the battle field because you got a scratch from a knife…" She rested her face in her palm. "Yeah but I still take it like a man! None of that whining and crying like Mia's been doing…"

"First, she didn't cry at all, she was pretty tough about it, and second…remember that last battle before we went into hiding?

"Shut up! That was a one time thing, and any man would cry if he took a hit there! Just 'cuz you don't understand doesn't mean you can be a jerk about it…"

"_I should say the same to you…" _she mumbled. "Besides…I think that I made up for any pain you might have been feeling later that night…" Boyd blushed and Mist grinned. If there were no other advantages to this relationship, at least Mist had figured out a good way to get Boyd to shut up. "If you just drop the subject, you might get a repeat performance tonight…

----------

_Author's note:_

_Well, there's chapter two. And I know what you're thinking "OMG and Ike hetero pairing?!" But you can't deny that IkexMia is pretty fun…Anyway, please R&R so that I know if I should keep writing, and more importantly, what you would like me to write about._


	3. Chapter 3 Childhood Bonds

_-Author's notes: Sorry for the absence. I went on vacation for a while. Hope I didn't lose any readers because of the gap between updates…_

_--_

Queen Elincia Crimea held a small, weathered and tattered painting in her hand. In the painting stood three young children. On the left side of the page was a blue haired girl. She had long hair, especially for a young child. However, the rest of her wardrobe was all but feminine. She wore boyish trousers, and a white tunic. On the right stood a young boy who, in facial features, looked quite similar. He had the same colored hair, however, it was cut short, and combed neatly. His face was scrubbed clean, rather unusual for a young boy. His tunic was buttoned on strait, and tucked politely into his pants. The girl in the middle stood out from the other two siblings. She had light green hair, that appeared to be styled by a professional. She wore an elegant orange dress, and beautiful earrings.

Elincia sighed and placed the painting back in the wooden box. The painting had been made on one of the rare trips Elincia had been allowed to leave the castle, and go into town as a child. Oh how Elincia missed those times. She lived a stress free life, doing nothing but spending time with her best two friends…Now, she was constantly either rolled up in some political meeting or another, traveling about the kingdom, or some other Queen's duty. And Geoffrey was rarely in the capitol any more, due to his position in the Royal Guard. She rarely had any time to spend with the man she loved…she'd never even had time to work up the courage to tell him…

But she couldn't think this way. It was selfish to put her own wants above the duties she had as queen, and the needs of her people. That is why she simply had to put Geoffrey out of her mind when he was away…But she did get rather lonely at times…At least Lucia was still around.

One single, but strong knock sounded at the door of the Royal Chambers. "Speak of the devil…" Elincia mumbled, and felt a grin creeping up on her face. She moved over to the door, and opened it. "Morning Lucia," the queen said cheerily. "Mornin'…" Lucia replied. Elincia couldn't help but notice that she sounded rather distracted.. "Something wrong?" Elincia asked, her worry was obvious in her voice. Lucia was silent for several long moments. "…Any word form Bastian?"

Despite Lucia's obvious pain, Elincia couldn't help but see a bit of humor in the situation. "You and I are in the same situation, Lucia…" Elincia announced. "Huh?" Lucia looked up from the spot on the floor that she'd been concentrating so thoroughly on. "We're both in love with men who are _never_ around…" Elincia couldn't stop a sad grin from appearing on her lips. "…Geoffrey?" Lucia guessed. Elincia nodded.

And so drawn together by their mutual loneliness, the two spent the day together, much like the days they'd spent as children. Upon returning from town, they rushed up to Lucia's room, hoarding their sacks of new things like children with new toys. After depositing the various new items, they moved outside to one of the castle's various courtyards, and looked up at the now star-filled sky.

--

Aran looked down into the eyes of his childhood friend. The girl he hadn't seen in…goddess…how long had it been, anyway? And yet…that innocence…How did it still exist? If there was one thing Aran had learned since he left home, it was that the world was not quite what it was supposed to be. And what was worse…no one really cared. Some idealists claimed they wanted to make a difference in the fucked up world they lived in…but no one ever really _did_ anything! Aran sure as hell knew he'd never make a difference in the world…

But, there was that sweet smile. The one that said 'life is perfect!' That could never be true. Life was nothing more than space between paychecks. Time to make the gold that made the world turn. No matter if you earned the gold by farming wheat, or by killing people…But, here was this girl. A minuscule, five foot nothing speck in the world…still believing in the good of mankind…It was a disgusting, idealistic delusion…and goddess how he loved it!

"…"

"Something the matter, Aran?" She asked, that sweet smile stamped on her face. "Uh…I was just thinking…

"'Bout what?"

"Home…"

"You mean before you left?"

"…Yeah…"

"Those were the day's, huh!?" Laura nudged his shoulder and winked. Aran didn't answer for several long moments. Many would consider it an awkward silence, however, the little cleric didn't seem to mind.

"You know…There was something I always wanted to tell you…back then…"

"What's that?"

"…"

"…"

Though the poor girl had not been prepared, or experienced in any way. Aran had not, and would never experience such a pleasurable kiss again in his life!

_Author's note:_

_Well, there's your update. If you're reading this…thanks for the patience! I'll try to get the next chapter up much quicker. One of the problems with writing this chapter was that I'm having a bit of trouble writing about the Dawn Brigade…I just love the GM so much, I can't make myself write about anything else. Also, to those of you who are reading only for the R rating…I'll probably have something for you soon…_


End file.
